


Arizona’s Best Boy Friends: Alex and DeLuca

by bobbiejelly



Series: Gay's Anatomy [7]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: The two boys that Arizona Robbins appreciate the most in the world bond over their love for Arizona and end up kissing each other. Because why not.





	Arizona’s Best Boy Friends: Alex and DeLuca

**Arizona’s Best Boy Friends: Alex and DeLuca**

 

“Thanks for having me over DeLuca, you’re okay for an intern” says Alex Karev. 

 

“I told you we were okay!” Says DeLuca

 

“Yeah we’re okay” Says Karev “Hey where’s Robbins?” 

 

“No worries, Arizona’s out tonight with some old friends and she doesn’t have Sofia” DeLuca says. 

 

“Still. Thank you for everything dude I mean you almost put me in jail because I almost put you out of your life?” Says Alex

 

“Yeah but I almost took away your freedom and career and future with Jo and you know I know the truth about Jo taking the stand risking her life. I did it for all of us.” Says DeLuca.

 

“You ran out that night” says Alex

 

“I didn’t know what to say yet” says DeLuca. 

 

“Alright thanks man, cheers. Now for some guy talk” says Karev

 

Do you know who I’ve had a crush on forever? Asks Andrew DeLuca. 

 

“Who?” asks Alex Karev. 

 

“Arizona Robbins” says DeLuca. 

 

“Really?” Says Alex

 

“Yeah she came home and cried on my shoulder because she was sad because of a patient and she missed you so hard” Says DeLuca

 

“Dude she’s the gayest woman I know” says Alex. 

 

“I know. Seriously she’s got some great tits though” says DeLuca.

 

“Yeah she does. I stare at them all the time even if they are lesbian boobs. She’s got great boobs” says Alex. 

 

“She’s also a woman of substance you know. Smart, chipper, great with kids and parents” says DeLuca

 

“That woman helped hell she practically raised me since she came here. I’m like her sidekick or her prodigy. I’d hate myself if I lost her as a mentor. I miss her so much when she isn’t there” says Alex. 

 

“Yeah she’s such a pariah I can’t believe she let me move in with her. Best roommate ever. Especially when she brings girls home” says DeLuca. 

 

“That’s awesome. I love thinking about girl on girl. I always say that if its chicks it ain’t cheating as long as you kiss and tell. Its know around here, the Karev Rule. Almost everyone follows it. Except the gay ones. You know like cheating with other girls or guys” Alex says. 

 

“Does that rule apply to boys too with boys?” DeLuca asks.

 

“Yeah. If it's gay it's okay” Karev finishes. 

 

“Do you wanna…” DeLuca propositions Karev.

 

“Sure I’ll kiss you.” he agrees. 

 

So they do, and Arizona only chuckles and laughs when she finds them pants still on but shirts ripped off making out on her kitchen sofa. 

 

She laughs as both of them watch her chest as she walks by to get a drink and go to bed and think about how gay the world really is. 

 

“You know I heard boys just beat each other up then make up and become friends again but I didn’t know it was for real” She chirps.

 

“Yeah Arizona you suck at boys go back to girl prison patients you understand them better than you ever will us” DeLuca laughs.

 

“Love you both” says Arizona

 

“Don’t tell anyone about this” says Karev

 

“Don’t be homophobic” says Arizona

 

“I’m cheating on Jo” says Karev

 

“She already cheated on you with me” Arizona says

 

“Yeah but it’s not cheating if it’s chicks” says Karev

 

“It’s okay if it’s gay dude” says DeLuca

 

“Yup your words exactly. Have fun use protection. But bye boys!” Robbins says as she sashays to the outside and dances in the dark. 

  
  
****


End file.
